Valentine's Plans Change Constantly
by 27dayz
Summary: Kari is depressed. She won't see her boyfriend on Valentine's Day. Or will she? just a cute little takari. title sucks, but oh well.


AN: hi guys! just taking a little break from my other stories to write this cute takari! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
***  
  
Nineteen-year-old Kari Kamiya slowly walked to her apartment building from the college campus on a cloudly Friday. She cut across the park and groaned as she saw a young couple making out on a park bench.  
  
'Why shouldn't they be making out?' Kari thought to herself, 'Valentine's Day is tommorow. They have every right to cuddle up on their couch tommorow and open tacky little Valentine's Day gifts from each other, while I sit at home alone wishing that my boyfriend went to the same college as me instead of one that is in Kyoto.'  
  
Kari immediatly scolded herself. It wasn't Tk's fault that he went to a totally different school. Tk wanted to be a writer and there was a great writer's college in Kyoto that had accepted his application. He had been very reluctant to accept, but after she told him that it was his future and she wanred him to do good, he agreed to go. Her, on the other hand, wanted to become a teacher and she was lucky enough to get into one of Tokyo's best colleges. She was near most of her family and friends...except for Tk.   
  
She turned the key in her door and walked into the neat apartment. It was just her so it usually stayed pretty clean, but that could have been because the apartment was so small. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, a balcony, and a joined kitchen/living room.  
  
Kari threw her bag on a chair and prepared herself a snack. She sat down at the table, munching on her sandwich.  
  
RING! RING! Kari got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Kari," Tk's familier voice greeted her.  
  
"Hey, hows Kyoto?" she asked.  
  
"It's ok. Happy Valentine's!" Tk said.  
  
"Happy Valentine's!" Kari sighed, hoping that Tk didn't hear her depressed tone.  
  
"Thanks. Your present will reach you tommorow. I hope you like it," Tk said shyly. She grinned.  
  
"You didn't have to go to all that trouble just for me," Kari told him.  
  
"Yes, I did. I miss you," Tk said.  
  
"I miss you, too," Kari said with absolute sincerness. They talked for about an hour longer before they said their goodbyes. After she hung up, Kari banged her head against the table. She missed Tk!   
  
She knew that everyone had plans with a significant other except her and Tk. It just wasn't fair. Tai had his wife, Cathrine, to cuddle with on the couch; Matt and Sora had probably sent the baby to Sora's mom's place; Izzy's girlfriend, Jackie, had more than likely made him turn off his computer for one night; Joe and Mimi were going out for a romantic dinner; Davis's girlfriend, Niki, was staying over at his place; Cody was going to stay up all night on the phone with his girlfriend, Rose; and seeing as how this was Ken and Yolei's first Valentine's Day as a married couple, they would probably be spending it alone.   
  
For the rest of the night, Kari stayed up watching cheesy Valentine movies on TV, until she flicked it off in disgust and went to bed.  
  
-  
  
When she awoke the next morning, snow was lightly falling from the sky. She hauled herself out of bed and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat alone on the couch ficked on the TV, but soon turned it off after finding it contained nothing but couples having fun together.  
  
RING! RING! Kari answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kari!" Tk answered.  
  
"TK! Hi, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"Ok, but I miss you too much," Tk said,"How are you?" his voice was staticy, like he was on his cell phone.  
  
"Fine. Are you on your cell? I can barely hear you," Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah. Reception out here sucks," Tk said over the static.  
  
"Where are you?" Kari asked.  
  
"64th street, 18th avenue, Odaida, Tokyo and I'm looking up at a apartment window that has pink curtains," Tk described. Kari gasped and ran to her window. Outside, an incredibly handsome man on his cell phone waved up at her and walked into the building.   
  
As soon as she opened the door, Tk pulled her into a bear hug. She surprised herself by crying into his shoulder.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered.  
  
"I missed you, too," Tk whispered back before pulling her into a passionate kiss. They broke off and went inside.   
  
"When did you get here?" Kari asked.  
  
"This morning. The whole thought of not being with you for Valentine's Day nearly killed me. I had to come," Tk explained. Kari kissed him.   
  
"It nearly killed me, too," she said.  
  
"It's because of this stupid college thing that I want to ask you something," Tk said, kneeling down on one knee. Kari gasped as he pulled out a blue-velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Kari Kamiya, will you marry me?"   
  
"Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and spun her around, kissing her gently.  
  
For the rest of the day, Kari and Tk cuddled on the couch watching cheesy Valentine's movies on TV and eating the box of chocolates that Kari was going to send him, talking about their future together. This time, though, Kari didn't turn off the TV in disgust.  
  
The End.  
  
***  
  
AN: ok, i like this. it's kinda cute, but kinda cheesy. if you liked it, review please. it's just a little something for v-day cause i never put anything up for x-mas. enjoy. 


End file.
